Honey Bunny
by mamadoom823
Summary: UruhaXRuki I do not own the Gazette. Cuteness overload and Gaze Sex. A friend of mine writes a hybrid series of fanfics and allowed me to make my own. If you like this check hers out here. ml Uruha gets a hybrid, the new pet craze, and ends up getting way more than he bargained for. S type Seme & Utype Uke.
1. Chapter 1

Honey Bunny UruhaXRuki Part 1

"Uruha, I can't believe you forgot about tomorrow! You're the VP of the company and you signed off for it," Reita complained as he paced his friends office.  
"I've been a little busy and do you have any idea how many things I sign off each week?" the honey blonde said as he looked at his overflowing inbox pointedly.  
"Yeah but how could you forget about 'Bring Your Hybrid to Work' day? It's all anybody has been talking about for the last two weeks."  
"Well it's too late to do anything about it now. It's six o'clock and they closed at five. I did remember to check into it."  
"Lucky for you I know the administrator there. I have to pick up Kai from there since he had his check up today so I made you an appointment. It's time to go so pack it up for the day," he told his friend cheekily.  
"I can't leave right now. This report has to be finished by the end of the week."  
"Next week. I checked. Stop stalling and let's go. Kai's going to be upset with me if I'm late and I'll make sure he knows it's your fault."  
"You wouldn't dare. He already growls at me every time I get near him as it is."  
"Then let's go before we are late."  
"I really don't need a hybrid you know, Reita. I wouldn't even have time for one right now."  
"How is it going to look when the vice president of the company comes in tomorrow and he's the only one here that doesn't have a hybrid? Everybody is going to think you're a hypocrite for having a company day for them when you don't have one yourself."  
"Nobody is going to think that," he said as he gave up and started to clear his desk. "They'll all be too busy with their hybrids and introducing them to each other. I doubt any work will get done all day."  
"Please tell me that you at least remembered to get the conferance rooms set up? I know for a fact that several people have S type hybrids and unless you want that in the cubicles," he trailed off.  
"I hired a maid service to clean the rooms throughout the day alright? And the main conferance room will be set up to as a play area for the younger U types. I even have performers coming in to entertain them."  
"Really? I am impressed. I'd have been more impressed if you'd have remembered to get a hybrid weeks ago but we're going to fix that right now."  
"I never agreed to actually getting a hybrid you know."  
"Trust me, once you're in the adoption area surrounded by all those cute little guys you won't be leaving alone."  
"Let's just go and get this over with."  
Reita dragged his friend out of the office building where they worked and headed to the parking garage. Uruha lived close enough to walk to and from work but since his long time friend and business partner was dragging him across town he needed a ride. He sighed as they got into the late model sports car and sped down the streets.  
They arrived at the large complex in a record, and terrifying, ten minutes later. There were still times minutes to spare before the appointment but Reita was apparently having Kai withdrawls. His friend rushed towards the clinic building and was in and out in two minutes with Kai clinging to him. As soon as the puppy hybrid saw Uruha he let out a short, low growl. "Every time," Uruha said to his smiling friend.  
"Come on, Kai, be nice to Uruha today. I finally talked him into getting a hybrid of his own."  
"Uru-san's getting a hybrid?" the brunette hybrid asked tilting his head to the side in confusion.  
"Yes, so don't give him any excuses to back out now. Be a good boy while we're here okay? No more growling," the blonde said as he ruffled the dark hair and scratched behind one of the floppy, golden brown ears. "If you behave we'll get you a treat on the way home."  
"Ice cream?" he asked, grinning widely and showing off his dimple.  
"Let's see how nice you can be and then we'll talk about it."  
"Okay," he said as his fluffy tail wagged happily.  
"You ready, Uruha?" he asked as he turned his attention back to his friend.  
"As ready as I'll ever be," the taller man said with a shrug.  
Reita and Kai led the way to the adoption center in the center of the complex. They were greeted at the door by a security guard since they were officially closed. A quick call to the facility director and they were shown inside and greeted by one of the staff members. The young woman led them through the building and out the back taking them to a secure building. She explained that since the adoption center was closed for the day the hybrids had gone back to their dorms. It was now dinner time and they would all be gathered in the dining hall. "Are you two looking to adopt a playmate for your little one?" she asked politely.  
"My friend here finally agreed to getting himself a hybrid."  
"That's wonderful. Have you considered which type of hybrid you're interested in, sir?"  
"The U type. Definitely the U type," Uruha said quickly. "An excellent choice. The U type hybrids are a very rewarding pet and companion to have. They're very sweet and lovable but I'm sure you know that since your friend here has one."  
"Hmm. Reita is very fond of his little hybrid."  
"Is there a particular breed you're looking into maybe?"  
"Not really, no. I think personality is more important to me."  
"Wonderful. We like to think that all of the hybrids here are unique creatures with their own special characteristics."  
"That's great," Uruha said. He leaned close to his friend and whispered. "You owe me big time for this. You know how much I detest perky people."  
"Just a little longer," Reita told him.  
"Why don't we mingle a little bit and you can get to know our little friends?" the worker asked sweetly. "That sounds like a good idea," Uruha said trying not to roll his eyes.  
"Reita, I see some of my old friends. Is it okay if I go visit them?" Kai asked as he tugged on the blondes sleeve.  
"Sure, Kai. Just don't wander off anywhere."  
"I promise," he said as he skipped off with his ears flopping and tail wagging. Uruha had to admit he was kind of cute when he wasn't growling and snarling.  
"Oh dear," the woman said as a scuffle broke out at the far end of the room. "Make yourselves at home and I'll be right back."  
"I don't suppose we can make a run for it while she's distracted?" Uruha asked hopefully.  
"No. You haven't even tried finding a hybrid you like yet. Look at these guys, Uru. They're just too cute for words."  
"Well what am I supposed to do? Walk up to them and say 'Hey I'm thinking of adopting one of you guys. Who's the least annoying and perky?' because I'm sure they'd love that."  
"Okay, no perky hybrids. What kind of personality traits do you want?"  
"I don't know. Calm and quiet would be good."  
"You know they don't have goldfish hybrids right?"  
"Very funny. You should have been a comedian."  
"What about a rabbit?" the blonde said and pointed to a table were several U type rabbits were gathered. "Maybe."  
"Let's go say hi and see what you think," he led his friend over to the rabbits and they all stopped talking to look at the two men. "Hi, this is my friend Uruha and he's here to adopt a hybird. Is it okay if we sit with you guys?"  
"Sure," one of them said. The rabbits scooted closer together so the two could sit on the long benches.  
"So, what do you guys like to do for fun?" Reita asked trying to start a conversation with the suddenly quiet creatures.  
"I like to read," said the apparent leader. Several of the others nodded their agreement.  
"I paint," another said quietly. A few more nods.  
After a few more strained minutes of sitting with the rabbits Reita gave up and the two men moved on. They talked, briefly to a group of cat hybrids before checking in with Kai and meeting his friends. Uruha was ready to give up and leave as soon as the worker reappeared. He had known this was a bad idea from the beginning. He looked around the room hoping to see her headed their direction when he noticed something odd. There was a little U type rabbit sitting at a table alone not far from the other rabbits. The other rabbits had all had brown or brown and white ears while this ones ears were solid black. He also had different features than the other rabbits and it might be his imagination or the fact that this one was sitting alone but he seemed to be smaller than the others.  
Instead of joining Reita as he sat down near Kai, Uruha found himself walking towards the lone hybrid. As he neared the table he heard the clicking of high healed shoes. Great, now the perky little employee decides to show up, he thought as he faught back a groan.  
"I'm sorry about that, sir. Some times our S types can get a little over enthusiastic when they're all together. Is everything going alright?"  
"It's fine. I was wondering though, why is that rabbit sitting alone? All the other hybrids here seem to be pretty social."  
"Oh, he's a little different than the normal rabbits. Some of the scientists that used to work here were looking into crossbred hybrids and he's one of the results."  
"Crossbred hybrids? Isn't that a little redundant?"  
"Not in his case. He's got both rabbit and chihuahua genes as well as the human genes."  
"But why is he sitting alone?"  
"Well, the other rabbits are a bit uncomfortable around him due to the dog genes. The dog breeds have a tendency to pick on him because of the rabbit genes. There's also the fact that he's smaller than the other hybrids. Just between you and me there's been some talk of putting him down because of his antisocial tendencies."  
"So the scientists screwed around even further with his DNA and none of the other hybrids want him around. Because he's a loner they want to euthanize the poor thing, too. That's just wrong."  
"It would be best for him though. He's really kind of pathetic."  
"Since when is killing something in it's best interest?" Uruha demanded.  
Looking at the lonely creature sitting by itself now made him angry. The other creatures in the room and the scientists that had created it in the first place were nothing short of cruel in his mind. He was surprised to see that the rabbit had the long ears pulled over his face and he looked like he was trembling. Had he heard what the woman said about him somehow?  
"Hello there," Uruha said as he crossed over to kneel beside the little rabbit. "I'm Uruha. What's your name?"  
"Ru-Ruki," he hybrid sniffed quietly.  
"It's very nice to meet you, Ruki."  
"It is?" he asked in surprise, peeking out from behind one ear.  
"Yes, it is," he said as he smiled kindly.  
"It's nice to meet you, too," he said letting go of one ear and smiling shyly.  
"Would you like to go home with me, Ruki?" he found himself asking. His heart melted as the rabbits little pink lips formed an O before he nodded slowly. As Uruha signed the adoption papers and paid the fee, Ruki went to his room to collect his belongings. Reita was pleased that his friend had actually found a hybrid on his own and hadn't needed to be forced to adopt one. Kai was amused at Uruha's choice of hybrid personally. He could smell that the other was both rabbit and dog as soon as they got close to each other. He thought about harrassing the little guy but he remembered that Reita had promised him a treat if he behaved nicely. So instead he showed his how to work the seatbelt in the car since the smallfry had never left the facility before. "Reita?" Kai asked as they pulled out of the parking lot and into traffic.  
"If you forgot to use the bathroom before we left you're going to have to wait."  
"It's not that. I was wondering if we were still going to stop for a treat. I was good wasn't I?" the puppy said sweetly.  
"Oh, sure we can stop. Uruha, do you mind if we stop on the way to your place? You can get Ruki some ice cream too."  
"I guess that would be alright," Uruha said. "Do you like ice cream, Ruki?"  
"Um, I don't know," he answered quietly as he tugged an ear down. "There was only strawberry by the time I got through the lines and strawberries make me feel sick."  
"You've never had ice cream?" he asked.  
"Reita we have to get him some ice cream," Kai stated firmly before he patted the rabbits hand. "You're going to love ice cream, Ruki. It's cold and sweet and there are so many flavors to try. There's rocky road and mint chip, cookies n cream and bubblegum, fudge ripple and butter pecan,"  
"I think he gets the idea, Kai," Reita cut him off with a laugh.  
When they got to the ice cream parlor Kai immediately pulled the smaller hybrid straight up to the counter and named every flavor available. He also insisted that the rabbit try the each and every one of them, other than strawberry. By the time he had done that the little hybrid was already to full to get an actual ice cream. Uruha noticed the way his pets eyes had lit up when he tried the cappuccino and bought a quart to take home for him. They sat down at a table and as the others ate their treats, Ruki smiled happily. Uruha noticed that his fluffy little bunny tail wagged much like Kai's did when he was happy. It was one of the cutest things he had ever seen.  
As Uruha unlocked his door and led his hybrid into his new home a thought occured to him. Since Reita had made the appointment and dragged him to the facility without prior notice he had nothing for the hybrid. Not even a bed for the poor little bunny to sleep in. He led to way to the empty room he had intended to make into a guest room and set the small box of Ruki's belongings down.  
"This will be your room, Ruki. We'll have to get you a bed tomorrow when the stores open I'm afraid."  
"Okay Master," he replied looking around the room curiously. He walked over to the closet and peered inside. "I like this room."  
"That's not a room, it's your closet."  
"I like the closet though, Master."  
"Please don't call me Master."  
"You are my Master though."  
"I know that's what they taught you at the lab but it just sounds wrong. You're an intellegent being and having you call me your master makes me uncomfortable. Please just call me Uruha."  
"I'm supposed to call you Master though," he said and sniffed a little.  
"It's okay if you just call me Uruha. Kai is Reita's hybrid and he doesn't call him Master. So you don't have to call me Master."  
"You would be happy if I call you Uruha?" he asked as he pulled one ear down to cover his face.  
"Yes, I would be very happy if you call me Uruha," he told the shy little bunny and ruffled his soft black hair.  
"Then I will call Master Uruha from now on," he said just before a large yawn escaped.  
"Looks like somebunny is ready for bed. Come on Ruki, let's see about finding you a place to sleep."  
"I can sleep in there," he pointed to the closet. "You can't sleep in a closet silly. There's not even enough room."  
"Of course there is." To prove his point he scampered over and curled up in the corner of the small walk in closet. His eyes drooped sleepily and he smiled contently at Uruha.  
"You should at least sleep on the couch until we can get you a bed."  
"I like it here, Mas, Uruha," he said around another yawn.  
"At least let me get you a pillow and blanket. The nights are getting cooler and I don't want you to get sick."  
"If that makes you happy Uruha."  
"I'll be right back," he told the sleepy hybrid. He came back and handed the oversized pillow and fluffy quilt to the bunny. "My room is right across the hall if you need anything else."  
He watched as Ruki settled himself on top of the pillow and then covered himself completely with the blanket. Maybe it was rabbit thing, he thought in amusement. He switched the light in the bedroom off as he went out but left the door open. As he settled in his bed a little while later he heard the first raindrops begin to fall.  
Uruha came awake slowly wondering what had woken him. There was a thunderstorm blowing ouside but those had never bothered him before. There was a loud clap of thunder followed by a muffled cry. What in the world was that, he wondered. Then he remembered the hybrid in the closet across the hall. He threw back the covers and hurried into the other room and headed to the closet. The blanket was quivering and he could now hear Ruki's soft sobbing. Reaching down he pulled back the corner of the quilt until he saw the hybrids head. The ears were pulled over his face with one hand while the other was fisted to the little pink lips.  
"What's the matter, Ruki? Don't like storms?" he asked placing a comforting hand on the small shoulder.  
"No," he said miserably.  
"Why didn't you come tell me? Come on silly rabbit," he said as he held out a hand. "You can sleep with me tonight."  
"I can?" one ear perked up.  
"Of course. Is that okay with you?"  
"Mhm," he nodded and wiped away a few tears.  
"Let's go then."  
Ruki climbed out from under the blanket and took Uruha's hand in both of his. Uruha led him into his room and pulled down the blanket other side of the bed. Ruki settled on the soft mattress and when Uruha brought the blanket up to cover him he disappeared under it. That was so adorable, Uruha thought as he got into the other side of the bed. He rolled onto his side facing the lump that was his hybrid. Said lump started wiggling and moving closer to him. As he watched the bunny sized lump settled against him and he felt the damp face press into his chest. One ear poked out of the blanket and the tip brushed his chin. Smiling he wrapped an arm about the sweet little bunny and whispered good night.  
The next morning Uruha arrived at work before everyone else as usual. He was at his desk working his way through the overflowing in basket and Ruki was on the sofa contently playing games on Uruha's phone. The hybrid was wearing another generic outfit that he had brought with him from the facility. Uruha planned to leave work early to take the him shopping.  
"Why am I not surprised you're the first one here?" Reita said as he entered after a single knock.  
"Good morning to you, too."  
"Morning. Seriously though, we're having a company party today and everyone is bringing their hybrids. Why are you here early to do paperwork? Did you wake poor Ruki at the crack of dawn to drag him here?"  
"I had to come in early and get a headstart on all this," he gestured to the overflowing desk. "I need to take Ruki out today and do some shopping."  
"I thought about that last night after I dropped you guys off. Kai, where are you?"  
"Ta da!" the puppy said as he came in carrying a large shopping bag.  
"This is some of Kai's old stuff and I thought maybe Ruki might like to look through it before we donate it," Reita offered.  
"He's kinda little though. Do you think any of this will fit him?" Kai asked curiously.  
"You used to be that size when I first got you so some of it should. Why don't you look through there Ruki?"  
"Is that okay?" Ruki asked hesitantly as he looked at Uruha.  
"Sure, maybe you can find something to wear until we go shopping this evening," Uruha told him.  
Ruki placed the phone on the coffee table and edged towards the bag that Kai was holding out towards him. He carefully picked the first item from the top of the bag and examined it. It was a tshirt that would swallow the little rabbit so he folded it back up and set it aside. When he did that to the next three pieces of clothing Kai took matters into his own hands. The puppy upended the bag and started digging through the scattered mess. He picked things up at random and held them against the smaller hybrid checking the size. If it was too large he threw it over his shoulder and tried again. After he found a few outfits that he thought would fit he picked the pile up and dragged the bunny off. Reita gave his friend an amused look and started picking up the discarded clothing. He gave up on folding and ended up just stuffing everything back in the bag haphazrdly. By the time he had everything off the floor the two hybrids were back. Ruki looked a little shook up but he was now wearing a Rilakkuma tee and loose shorts instead of the standard scrubs from the facility.  
"Kai, what did you do to Ruki?" Reita asked as the smaller hybrid half hid behind Uruha's desk. "and don't just drop that clothes on the floor like that."  
"I didn't do anything," Kai said defensively. "Oh really? Why is he shivering and hiding then?"  
"Well, he was taking a long time changing so I helped him a little."  
"You helped him? Go apologize for scarring him," he scolded. "He's a little over enthusiastic when he's 'helping'."  
"Sorry if I scarred you Ru-chan. You can come out now."  
"Um," he said as he peeked out from behind the desk, his ears once again covering his face. "It's alright Ruki. He was just trying to be helpful," Uruha soothed. "I think I hear the rest of the office arriving. Would you like to go meet some of the other hybrids coming in today?"  
"C'mon Ru, let's go meet them," Kai said as he knelt down in front of the skittish bunny hybrid.  
"I don't know," he said, looking to Uruha.  
"I'll be right there with you," Uruha said and held his hand out to his pet.  
"Um, 'kay," he said as he released his ears and took Uruha's hand. 


	2. Chapter 2

Honey Bunny UruhaXRuki Part 2

Ruki was a little surprised to see so many hybrids gathered in one place outside the facility. He clung tighter to Uruha's hand and pulled an ear down to hide behind, hoping that they wouldn't notice him. The S types weren't so bad as they mostly ignored him and a few were actually nice. The other U types could be really mean though. Well, Kai wasn't too bad other than stripping him down and then stuffing him into more clothes. He hadn't even said anything about the fading bruises that the other hybrids at the facility had left behind. Kai wasn't like the dog breeds he had known there. He didn't seem to mind that Ruki was only part dog and smaller than every other hybrid in history.  
He held on to Uruha's hand as people came over to greet his master and introduce their hybrids. There were so many names and faces and scents that his head started swimming. He pulled an ear down to hide behind and keep his cheeks from being pinched as another lady came up to them. He wished they could go back into the quiet office behind them. "Ruki! Ruki, Ruki, Ruki!" Kai chanted as his tail wagged frantically. "There's a room with games and snacks and stuff just for us! We're gonna go play so come with us!"  
"Um, I don't know," he said as he moved further behind Uruha.  
"It's okay with me if you want to join them, Ruki. You'll have a lot more fun with the other hybrids than you would hanging out with me all day," Uruha said as he urged the shy little hybrid towards the others.  
"Are you sure?" he asked peeking out from behind his ear.  
"Go on and have a good time. I'll be out here or in my office if you need me."  
Ruki nodded his head slowly and turned to face Kai and the other U types that had gathered around them. The puppy grabbed his hand and dragged him down the hall towards the large conference room. There were even more hybrids in this room and they were all talking and playing happily. One corner of the room had a television playing anime and there were pillows scattered around for them to lounge on while they watched. There were stacks of board games and bins filled with toys in another part of the room. Along an entire wall there were tables filled with the specialty treats from the facility. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all, Ruki thought, as long as he stayed close to Kai.  
"Your little hybrid is absolutely the cutest thing I've ever seen," one of the women commented to Uruha. "Have you had him long?"  
"No, I haven't but he certainly is adorable," he hedged not wanting to admit it had been less than a day.  
"I've been thinking of getting a little playmate for my Aoi. Maybe we can get the two of them together one day for a play date?"  
"Maybe after he's had more of a chance to settle in?" he offered.  
"That sounds perfect. Let me know when you're ready," she said as she walked away at last. "Aren't you glad you have a hybrid now?" Reita asked with a smirk. "Yes, I'm glad I have Ruki but I swear I'm going to lose my temper if one more person asks for a play date. That's the seventh time already and he was only out here for what, two minutes?"  
"Hey, that's what happens when you have such a cute little guy. I think it's the way he hides all the time that makes them get all gushy."  
"Okay, that is probably the cutest thing ever. I'm not sure how going on play dates is going to go over though. You didn't see how all the other hybrids at the facility were towards him."  
"Relax Uruha. He'll make some friends today and come out of his shell. Kai's got a handful of friends in our building and they play together while I work. It's healthy for them to be with other hybrids."  
"I've never even noticed if there are hybrids in my building."  
"There are. I've seen a few of them. Now stop worrying and let's join the festivities."  
"You go ahead. I need to verify the entertainers are still on and check in with the maids downstairs."  
"All work and no play, my friend."  
"I know, I know. Unfortunately as the vice... What in the world?" he sputtered as Ruki, at least he thought it was Ruki, rushed past him and into his office. "You were saying something about him making friends today?"  
"I'll check on the others while you see to Ruki," Reita said resignedly. "Kai you better not have had a hand in this."  
Uruha closed the door behind him as he entered his office in search of his hybrid. He should have know something was going to go wrong today. Maybe he should leave with Ruki as soon as he made the calls to the entertainers. The poor little guy had already been neglected and ignored by the other hybrids at the facitily. If anything had happened to the bunny here than his employees would definitely hear about it.  
"Ruki? What's the matter?" he called out softly as he looked around the room. "What happened? Are you okay?"  
"I, I," he sniffed out.  
"Are you hurt?" he asked as he went to the desk.  
"N-no." More sniffing.  
"Why don't you come out and talk to me?" he asked sitting in the chair and trying to see in the far corner under the desk.  
"Uh uh," he said forlornly.  
"What happened?"  
"Th-they wan-ted to do ha-hair st-stuff an I said o-okay."  
"What kind of hair stuff?"  
"It b-burned and i-it smelled b-bad."  
"Let me see what they did to you Ruki," he said, concerned at the word burn.  
"I, I l-look," was as far as he got before another wave of tears hit.  
"Ruki, come out, now."  
Uruha didn't know what to expect as the hybrid backed out from under his desk, fluffy little tail quivering. Ruki had the tshirt pulled up over his head and Uruha saw his slender waist and back for the first time. His lips curled in disgust as he saw the bruises in various stages of healing. So the other hybrids hadn't simply ignored the cross bred hybrid. They had also abused the sweet little bunny.  
He made a mental note to call the facility later and read them the riot act about this little fact. In the meantime he needed to find out exactly what had happened in the conference room. It took a few minutes of cajoling before Ruki finally lowered his shirt and allowed Uruha to see his head. He wasn't sure what to expect but it certainly wasn't what he saw. "Pink?" was all he could think to say.  
"Y-yes. I did-didn't ask th-them to," he said from behind his ears.  
"It's alright, Ruki," he said as he pulled the hybrid onto his lap. "It doesn't look that bad. Actually I think it's kind of cute on you."  
"It is?" he asked as the sobbing slowed down.  
"Yes, it is. If you don't like it we can go to the salon at the facility and they can probably change it back for you."  
"You really like it?" he asked as he rubbed his cheek into Uruha's shirt.  
"I do. Better now?" he placed a kiss in between the bunny's ears.  
"All better," he snuggled in and fell asleep.  
"Everything alright in here?" Reita asked as he came in. "Kai told me what happened."  
"He's okay now. Did he know why they went pink though?"  
"It was supposed to be red but the color washed out. At least he still has his hair," the blonde said sadly as he held up what used to be Kai's ponytail.  
"Oh no, poor Kai."  
"At least it will keep him a little cooler for the summer. Guess I can finally put something on the first haircut page of his scrapbook now."  
"You're doing a scrapbook?"  
"What? A lot of hybrid owners make them. You should think about making one with Ruki."  
"Maybe. Can you go down and check with the maids for me? I don't want to disturb Ruki. He didn't sleep well with the storm last night."  
"Sure thing. I'll let you know if there are any problems."  
"Thanks."  
Uruha shifted the hybrid more comfortably in his lap to make his phone calls, cursing himself for getting hard in a situation like this. There weren't any last minute cancellations and once lunch was served in a little while the entertainers would begin arriving. That would hopefully keep any further incedents from occuring among the U types. He really hoped that none of the S types were getting into any trouble. He absently scratched the base of the long ears as he waited for Reita to check in. It was kind of nice to just sit back and take a break he had to admit. Maybe his friend was right and he did work too much. All that was going to change now that he would have Ruki at home to look after. Maybe he'd even make the time to start dating again before he decided that his hybrid really was fuckably cute. Where the hell had that thought come from, he wondered in disgust.  
When his friend finally stopped by he had an odd look on his face. The maids had looked at him in disgust when he went down to see how things were going for them. They wouldn't say anything about why they were upset though and he figured it had something to due with the fact that Kai had followed him down there. The blonde also told him that the caterers had arrived and lunch would be served in the lobby shortly.  
After lunch was over Ruki went with the other U types back to the conference room to watch the magician. Thankfully the man didn't try to pull a rabbit out of his hat or the tiny hybrid would have bitten him. He might have more rabbit genes but he was still dog enough to bite the guy. He sat in a group with Kai and some of the other older hybrids while they watched the show. He gave up on the magician as the hybrids started talking and he felt himself blush and pulled his ears over his face to hide the fact. The party was still in full swing when Uruha looked at the clock and noticed how late it was getting. If they were going to make it to the stores to get some things for Ruki they needed to leave. He excused himself and went to the conference room in search of his hybrid. The little bunny was sitting with Kai and some other hybrids talking and laughing. He made a mental note of the ones he recognized so that he could talk to their owners. Maybe play dates weren't such a bad idea after all.  
"Ruki," he called as he approached the group. "Time to go or the shops will be closed."  
"Okay," he said as he jumped up. He grinned and said goodbye to the others. "Nice meeting you all."  
"Bye," they chorused and many of them laughed.  
"Had a good time then?" Uruha asked as they left the office. "I did have a good time. There were a lot of nice hybrids there and Kai introduced me to his friends, too."  
"That's good, Ruki. Maybe you can go play with some of them or have them over to play."  
"Really? Kai too right?"  
"Of course Kai. Reita can bring him over on his way in to the office any time."  
"Yay, thanks Uruha," he said and hugged his master tightly.  
Uruha returned the hug as they arrived at the first store were they sold specially made hybrid clothing. The only difference Uruha noticed was the hole for a tail in the bottoms or for ears in hats and hoodies. Otherwise they looked like the same thing you would see for sale in any store you went to. Until you got to the rear of the store and saw the slutty little cosplay selection that is. They had everything from the classic maid and school girl outfits to leather bondage wear. Uruha went instantly hard and couldn't stop the images flashing through his mind. Ruki in those tight black leather shorts sucking him off. Ruki in the maid dress riding him. Ruki on his hands and knees in the pink lolita dress that matched his new hair color, skirt flipped up, begging to be fucked. He swallowed hard, turning away from the outfits and almost crashed into the display of silk and lace panties. His mind went blank as he stared at the tiny little scraps of fabric, imagining a fluffly little bunny tail wagging madly as he removed them with his teeth. There would have been a special place in hell reserved for him if he believed in such things, he decided.  
Squaring his shoulders, he walked back towards the front of the store and telling Ruki to pick whatever he liked. He sat in a chair by the cashier and watched the long black ears wonder through the store. He closed his eyes and rested his head on the back of the chair as he tried forgeting the kinky images of screwing his hybrid senseless.  
He heard Ruki talking to the cashier and got up to pay for the purchases. He was surprised that there were only three bags since he hadn't given the hybrid any kind of limit. He could well afford to spoil the little guy since he was the vice president of his family's business. He checked the time and noted that it was too late to get the furniture tonight. Thankfully tomorrow was a Saturday and they would have the entire weekend to shop.  
They stopped at a restaraunt on the way home and ate dinner. As they were getting ready to leave Ruki's glass fell over covering him in sticky cola. His lip quivered and his ears drooped until Uruha reassured him that there was no harm done. They would be home soon and he would run a bath for the hybrid to clean up. Ruki hop-skipped along beside him as they walked the few blocks from the restaraunt to his apartment. He recounted some of the things that he and the other U types had done earlier. When Uruha had asked him about the magician he had simply laughed. Apparently he hadn't been as entertaining as Uruha had thought he would be. The other entertainers had at least made a better impression. Once in the apartment Uruha took the bags he carried into Ruki's room and placed them near the door while the bag he had insisted on carrying into the closet. He raised an eyebrow but the bunny just gave him a half smile and closed the closet door. He left to run the bath and heard Ruki going through the bags to find a change a clothing. Maybe he should have looked at what they had bought to make sure the hybrid had things like pajamas, socks and underwear. When the tub was full he switched the water off and turned to leave the bathroom. He froze as he saw Ruki almost standing on his head as he pulled off his socks. This wouldn't have given him an instant erection if the hybrids back wasn't to him. Or even if said hybrid was wearing anything other than his socks. As he watched the rabbit pulled off the first sock and began tugging on the second. All Uruha saw though was the smooth tempting ass that swayed as the hybrid pulled on his sock. His fluffly black tail twitched and Uruha's mouth dried as he caught a glimpse of the hybrids not so small cock. Apparently the S type hybrids weren't the only ones with a sex drive, he thought.  
Ruki managed to remove his other sock and stood up, turning to face his master. He grinned and wrapped his arms around the human, holding on as he dipped a foot slowly in the water to check the temperature. Finding the water a perfect temperature he stepped in and lay on his back up to his neck, sighing in contentment. Uruha groaned inwardly as Ruki's hand brushed his crotch as the bunny climbed into the tub. And again when he saw the bunny's hard cock bobbing in the water as he lay down. And again as he turned to leave the bathroom and saw the hybrids clothing on the counter. The red pajamas didn't faze him but the tiny, black, silky panties nearly brought him to his knees. "Uruha?" Ruki called as he almost made it out of the room. "I need help to wash my hair. I always get soap in my ears if I do it myself."  
"Oh, um sure," he sat gingerly on the edge of the tub. 'Fuck.'  
"Where do you want me?" he asked innocently.  
"You're fine where you are," he choked out. 'I'm going to burn for these thoughts.'  
"Okay," he replied as he finished washing his hair. "Do you want to lean your head down while I rinse?" 'Please just your head.'  
"Yes please," he said as he scooted onto his knees. His fluffy tail shook, sending water droplets everywhere. "Sorry."  
"It's alright, Ruki. Are you ready?" 'Why was that little tail shake so sexy?'  
"Very ready," he said and took a deep breath.  
"Here goes," he started to pour the warm water over the pink hair, washing the bubbles away. 'I am a very bad person.'  
"That feels so good," he said shivering slightly.  
"Almost done," he poured more water as his phone started to ring. "Dammit." 'Saved by the bell?'  
"Uwaa," Ruki suddenly cried out.  
"Did it get in your ears after all?" 'Now I'm mean as well.'  
"My eyes," he said as the tears began to fall.  
"Hang on honey bunny. Let me get a clean cloth," he fumbled at the sink for a fresh wash cloth and rinses runs it under cool water. "Here we go. We'll just wipe the soap out with this." 'How can I still be turned on?'  
"I think it's gone now," he said as he blinked his eyes slowly.  
"Good. It's out of your hair now too." 'Are his eyes dilated from the soap?'  
"Thank you, Uruha," he stood up and kiss his master on the lips.  
"Don't mention it. Go ahead and finish up in here. I'll just be in the other room." 'His lips are so soft and kissable, perfect for wrapping around a cock.'  
Uruha finally made it out of the bathroom and pulled some spare bedding out of the linen closet. He placed the extra pillows and blanket outside the closet door in Ruki's room resisting the urge to see what the hybrid was hiding from him. After seeing the panties in the bathroom earlier he didn't want any other images like that tempting him. Crossing the hall he shut the bedroom door behind him and quickly changed out of his suit into loose pajama bottoms. He scrubbed his hands over his face and wondered what he was going to about all these inappropriate thoughts he was having. How long had it been since he had last had sex anyhow? Obviously it was way too long ago if he was even thinking about have sex with his sweet, fuckable hybrid.  
Speaking of Ruki, he should be done in the bathroom by now so Uruha went to check on him and tuck him in for the night. He was in his room kicking at the edge of the blanket with a toe. One hand held an ear over his face and the other tugged at the hem of his sleep shirt. He heard Uruha enter the room, stiffening a little before he turned to look at his master.  
"Aww, Ru-chan, what's the matter?" Uruha asked as he pulled the hybrid into a hug. 'He's so damned cute when he cries that I want to kiss him until he feels better.'  
"You don't want me to sleep by you any more?" he asked sadly.  
"I thought you would be happier in your own room," he lied. 'If you're in my bed I'm going to fuck you senseless.'  
"Did I make you mad at me?"  
"No honey bunny, you didn't." 'I'm only mad at myself for wanting to pound into that sweet little ass of yours until you scream out my name.'  
"Then I can sleep with you again tonight?"  
"Of course you can, Ruki. Come on, let's get you tucked in." 'As soon as you're asleep I'll be on the couch so I don't end up raping you.'  
Uruha took the hybrids hand and led him into the other room, tucking him securely into the blankets before getting in on the other side. He lay on his side, facing away from the hybrid in an attempt to keep from molesting him. He groaned internally when the bunny scooted close to him and snuggled into his back. Was that honestly Ruki's erection rubbing against his ass while the bunny wiggled, trying to get comfortable?  
After what seemed like forever the bunny settled in and threw an arm over Uruha's waist. He waited for several minutes hoping that the hybrid was drifting off to sleep. Just as he decided that it would be safe to move to the couch the hand on his stomach began running up and down. He bit back a groan as the wandering hand brushed against his aching cock. This night was going to be pure torture if the hybrid kept accidently groping him.  
Finally Ruki's hand stilled once again resting against his stomach and he thought it was over. Then the hybrid said he needed something in his room and jumped out of the bed. Uruha lay there mentally reciting business documents he had read at work that morning before everyone had come in for the day. It was starting to work on distracting him until the bunny bounced onto the bed. He leaned over Uruha and kissed him on the mouth with a loud smack and climbed back under the covers. So much for getting his mind away from thoughts of fucking the hybrid into the bed. He debated taking a cold shower and letting the unknowingly tempting bunny go to sleep alone. Then he felt a hand slide around him again but instead of resting on his flat belly the hand moved lower and wrapped securely around his erection. He rolled onto his back in an attempt to dislodge the hand stroking his slowly. It worked but to his dismay/delight the hybrid moved underneath the blanket and started licking and sucking on head of his cock. "Ruki? What are you doing?" he asked as he flipped the blanket away. The sight before his eyes almost had him cumming on the spot. Ruki had changed from the pajama set he was wearing only minutes ago into a pink silk lolita dress. The matching gloves, long white stockings and, dear gods, the layers of lacy petticoats underneath were driving him insane. The hybrid looked up at him with a smile and licked the cock in his hands from base to tip, dipping his little pink tongue in the slit, lapping up the precum. Whatever last bit of sanity Uruha had been clinging to snapped as Ruki's mouth closed around the head of his cock and sucked it. His eyes slid shut as his hands fisted in the sheets and his hips bucked involuntarily. A groan was ripped from him as the hybrid started taking as much of him into his mouth as he could. The bunny moved his hands with his mouth gripping and stroking the shaft as he sucked and licked every inch he could take. When he started making a sound somewhere between a hum and a soft growl around the cock Uruha's back arched off the bed. He warned Ruki that he was about to cum and the hybrid growl/hummed again as he sucked harder. Uruha groaned as he came hard, spilling his seed into the hybrids throat. Ruki swallowed every drop before he let the cock slide from his mouth with a wet pop. His looked up into Uruha's eyes as he licked his lips slowly. Ruki picked up one of his hands and brought it to his mouth. He licked and sucked at the fingers, covering them with his saliva before turning around, thrusting his ass in the air.  
"Touch me? Please?" he begged in a slutty little voice. His tail quivered, shaking the many layers of petticoats, causing them slowly slide down towards his lowered head. Uruha sat up and ran a hand over the silk covered ass, fingers sliding between the cleft and finding the tight hole hidden there. Ruki whined softly and pressed back against the fingers begging for more.  
Uruha slipped his fingers under the waist of the panties and carefully removed them from the tail before sliding them off the hybrid completely. He took a moment to look at the sight laid out before him. With the layers of pink lace flipped up around his middle and his bare ass sticking up in the air he resembled a cherry blossom ready to be plucked. He spread Ruki's legs and lowered his head to lick at the puckered hole before sliding a finger in. The hybrid was soon whimpering and grinding against Uruha's hand as he slid the second finger in and scissored them, stretching the tight ring of muscles. The third finger had him panting and begging for more.  
"Please, please fuck me. Make me scream," he cried over and over.  
Uruha fumbled in the drawer of his nightstand and pulled out a small bottle of lube that he kept around for lonely nights and slicked some on his cock. He pulled his fingers from the hybrids ass and before his whimper was finished Uruha had the head of his cock lined up to replace them. He pushed in carefully, giving Ruki time to adjust but the horny bunny had other ideas. Ruki pushed back crying out in pain and pleasure as the rock hard cock filled him. He began moving, feeling his inner walls protest at the intrusion. His jerky movements weren't enough and he whined in frustration until Uruha grabbed his hips and started guiding him. Once he had the rythym set the bunny started moving faster. Uruha's fingers brushed the underside of the fluffy rabbit tail and caused the hybrid to cry out in pleasure. He moved one hand up and rubbed the base of the tail with his thumb and used the other one to stroke the hybrids cock. Ruki fucked himself back onto the others dick ruthlessly as the hands touching him made his stomach clench tightly. Uruha's cock connected with the hybrids sweet spot and the tight muscles clamped down around him fiercely as the bunny let out another low growl. He used the hand teasing the tail to hold the hybrid in place as his thrusts sped up and he pounded into Ruki hitting his sweet spot repeatedly. The bunny screamed as he came in Uruha's hand and his inner walls spasmed around the cock assaulting them. It was too much for him and Uruha threw back his head, screaming as he came, buried deep inside the hybrids ass.  
Unable to hold himself up, he collapsed on his side, taking the bunny along with him. Ruki was panting raggedly and his ears were flopped contentedly against his masters neck. Uruha pulled out carefully and wrapped his arms around the hybrid, cuddling him close. "Are you mad at me?" Ruki asked quietly.  
"What? Why in the world would I be mad at you?"  
"I thought maybe you wanted me like this but then you didn't do anything when I tried to seduce you."  
"You were trying to seduce me?" Uruha choked out.  
"Please don't be mad at me master," he begged and pulled his ears down as the tears started to fall.  
"I'm not mad at you my little honey bunny. A little surprised, but not mad," he assured as he rolled the hybrid onto his back. He brushed the hands down and moved the ears so that he could look into the bunny's eyes. "And I thought I asked you not to call me master."  
"Whoops," he said with half a smile. It was too cute and Uruha leaned over and kissed him thoroughly.  
"I am curious about something though. I thought it was only the S type hybrids that were interested in sex."  
"Well, the other U types were all talking about it today and they kept telling us how good it was. They even told us how to be seductive and slutty and everything."  
"The other U types? You said 'us' as in you and Kai?"  
"Yes and he sounded really excited about trying to seduce his master."  
"Oh gods, Reita!" He left the bed and searched for his pants, pulling out his phone to call his friend when he found them. He saw that he had a message and remembered that it had rung while he had helped Ruki in the bathroom earlier. The message was from Reita and he tapped the screen to play the message. Reita's voice sounded a little confused and breathless as he spoke.  
"Hey, I don't know how else to say this but you might want to have a talk with Ruki about sex real fast. Dammit Kai, stop that! Some of the other U types put all kinds of ideas into Kai's head and the crazy guy has been begging me to molest him since we got home. Stop right now, Kai! No humping my leg! I just wanted to give you a heads up in case Ruki starts acting weird or anything and... Jeez Kai get your hands out of my pants! I gotta go this is getting... Don't lick me there you perverted puppy!"  
He must have dropped the phone at that point because there was a thud and just before the line disconnected he could hear his friend moaning. Looks like he wasn't the only one with a horny little hybrid on their hands. He went back to the bed chuckling at his friends reaction and helped Ruki change back into the red pajamas before the hybrid fell into an exhausted sleep. He had to admit, he was very, very happy his friend had talked him into getting a hybrid. 


End file.
